PERDIDO
by Himeco-chan
Summary: Tom toma una mala decisión, esto lo llevara a perder a lo que mas ama. Once años después lo vuelve a encontrar pero podrá recuperarlo?
1. Bye Bye

Declaimer: Ey no soy dueña de Harry Potter toda la serie y sus personajes pertenecen a J.K. ROWLING

Resumen: Malas decisiones llevan a malos resultados y Tom se da cuenta de esto muy tarde.

Yo se el resumen es un asco pero se pone mejor! Lo juro por favor léanlo y dejen Review!  
Soy nueva en esto asi que por favor no sean tan duros , espero criticas constructivas

 **PERDIDO**

La primera vez que los vio estaban en un baño, gemidos llenaban el ambiente, el olor a sexo y la pasión.  
La primera vez que los vio sintió su corazón romperse, después de todo hay estaba su novio Tom Riddle chico cabeza y su amiga de confianza Ginevra Weasley haciendo el amor como si no hubiera mañana, se dijo así mismo que solo era una aventura que Tom lo amaba a él, después de todo el se lo dijo y así el ignoro el dolor en el pecho, se limpio las lagrimas e hizo como si no hubiera visto nada.  
Y así siguieron los días con su máscara de alegría en su lugar, para ocultar el dolor que sentía de darse cuenta de que no, no era una aventura de que ya habían pasado dos meses desde el suceso del baño y Tom seguía desapareciendo continuamente y él lo sabía, sabía que se iba con ella, sabía que el ya no importaba a Tom que todas las promesas y sueños juntos ya no serian, que él ya no tenía espacio en su vida, pero el decidió muy tontamente quedarse, a pesar de que Tom ya no le importaba, después de todo no se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo peso o de que su voz carecía de la alegría que siempre llevaban o que sus ojos una vez vibrante verde esmeralda ahora eran duros y fríos como mármol no él no se dio cuenta de que una vez exuberante Harry Potter ahora era una cascara de lo que era, de lo que amaba y cuando se diera cuenta ya sería muy tarde.

El día en que decidió ponerle fin al engaño, al dolor, a las mentiras, al sufrimiento y a la infidelidad fue el mismo día de su aniversario, aniversario que Tom olvido. El se encontraba acostado en el dormitorio de Tom haciéndose el que dormía , esperando que Tom llegara y así lo hizo medio hora más tarde casi siendo la media noche, El se acostó a su lado abrazándolo por la espalda, y Harry hizo todo lo posible para no estremecerse del asco ni siquiera el olor a sexo había sido capaz de lavarse, el solo apretó los ojos más fuerte, y a través del dolor y el asco que sentía escucho como Tom susurraba que lo amaba, pero no ya no, ya no hacía que mariposas volaran en su estomago, ya no, porque el sabia que esas eran palabra vacías, mentiras en las que él no caería otra vez.

Al dia siguiente muy temprano en la mañana se levanto empaco sus cosas, sus pocas pertenencias y salio dejando solo una nota tras de sí.

Cuando Tom se levanto, lo hizo con un sentimiento de vacío que lo llenaba no sabía que andaba mal, se dio la vuelta en la cama para besar a su novio como hacia todas las mañanas, después de todo el lo amaba , a pesar de sus infidelidad con la menor Weasley y amiga de confianza de su amor, él sabía que estaba mal, que su pequeño y dulce Harry no merecía esto pero ella era solo una aventura , un pasatiempo después de todo nadie se comparaba con su Harry , su dulce , inteligente, hermoso y perfecto Harry, si el novio perfecto el que todos quieren, oh si el se había dado cuenta que la mitad de la escuela andaba detrás de su pequeño príncipe pero el era SUYO y Harry lo amaba a él, por eso se sentía mal por engañarlo, pero eso pasaría el le mostraría su regalo hoy, después de todo ayer fue su aniversario, ( el cual pasaste con la weaslette, suministro su mente. pero él lo hecho a un lado) hoy lo haría, le propondría que se casara con él, que fuera su esposo, si después de todo ayer fue la despedida con la chica weasley , el se casaría después de todo con su príncipe, podrían haber cientos en su cama pero su corazón solo pertenecía a su Harry.  
Salió de sus pensamientos cuando no sintió nada al otro lado de la cama, estaba vacío y frio osea que hace rato se había levantado, extrañado miro el reloj , 7:45 Am decía, era muy temprano para que su pequeño descarado estuviera levantado, suspiro se levanto lentamente mirando alrededor, su cuarto de niño cabeza se veía vacio, con un mal presentimiento se puso a revisar su habitación , todas sus cosas estaban , todas menos las cosas de Harry, negándose a creer lo que su parte racional le gritaba siguió buscando.

Cayo al suelo con las manos en la cara, lo había dejado se había llevado todo, pero porque?, quito las manos de su cara y levanto la mirada ahí enfrente suyo en su escritorio había una nota, fue y la cogió preguntándose de quién era y hay al frente escrito en los garabatos de que reconocería en cualquier lugar era su nombre, la abrió rápidamente y comenzó a leer:

 ** _Querido Tom_**

 ** _Te preguntaras porque me he ido, pero tú ya sabes la respuesta verdad? Si, tú la sabes, después de todo eres la razón, creías que nunca me iba a dar cuenta? Que nunca iba a saber que me estabas engañando, que cuando no estabas conmigo estabas con la pequeña zorra que se hizo llamar mi "amiga", pues no Tom lo sé todo, lo sabía desde el principio pero yo de ingenuo creí que solo era una aventura, que era solo una vez que iba a suceder pero no, me equivoque tu seguiste día tras día, noche tras noche viéndola haciéndole el amor, besándola con los mismo labios que me besabas a mí, con los mismo con los que cuando me hacías el amor decías que me amabas pero todos eran mentiras verdad? Y yo de iluso te creí, y no Tom no lo niegues yo sé que no me amas porque cuando se ama no se engaña ni se miente ni se traiciona. No sabes cuantas noches te espere despierto imaginándome como le hacías el amor , el que con el tiempo dejaste de hacerme a mí._**  
 ** _Porque Tom? Dime porque! Yo te amaba, tu eras mi mundo yo hubiera dado mi vida por ti si hubiera sido necesario, te lo entregue todo, mi amor, mi devoción, mi corazón, mi fidelidad. Y no no salgas con la excusa de que ella se te ofreció, porque sabes cuantas veces, cuantos hombres me han ofrecido lo que tú no me dabas? MONTONES, pero no yo no lo hice porque yo si te amaba, yo si guarde mi promesa de que iba a ser solo tuyo siempre._**

 ** _Felicidades Tom me destrozaste, ese era tu objetivo no? Dejarme como una cascara de lo que era y si lo conseguiste, o no te diste cuenta? Oh que pregunta tan estúpida por supuesto que no, no lo viste porque estabas tan absorto en la lujuria y noches de pasión con ella que no me notaste, no notaste los signos, las ojeras de noches sin dormir, la delgadez de la depresión, el dolor y la tristeza en mis ojos, o de verdad creíste en las sonrisas vacías y alegría fingida que llevaba a diario?_**

 ** _Porque lo hiciste? Tal vez nunca voy a saberlo, tal vez no era lo suficientemente lindo, ni inteligente, después de todo si te ibas con ella era porque tenía lo que yo no verdad?._**

 ** _Espero que seas muy feliz con ella y si no es con ella con él o la que escojas, deseo que lo ames lo suficiente para que no le hagas lo que a mí. Por mi no te preocupes tal vez, algún día voy a encontrar a alguien que si me ame de verdad, que me cuide y valore como tú no lo hiciste, que no me dé por sentado. Y si tal vez nunca llegue amar de nuevo o con la misma intensidad que a ti, pero créeme que hare todo lo posible para ser feliz._**

 ** _Tal vez nunca deje de amarte y no vuelva ser el mismo pero no me daré por vencido, seré feliz, tal vez no por mí, sino por los que me aman de verdad._**

 ** _Espero que seas muy feliz Thomas Marvolo Riddle, y que encuentres a alguien que te ame y te haga muy feliz como no pude hacerlo yo._**

 ** _TE AME CON TODO LO QUE TUVE PERO PARA TI NO FUE SUFICIENTE._**  
 ** _Harry James Potter Black_**

 ** _Pdta.: Mi presente de aniversario es mi corazón, que se queda contigo hecho pedazos. Que lo disfrutes._**

Lagrimas caían por su rostro, pero a el no le importaba, lo había perdido, había perdido a la persona que más lo amaba en el mundo y a la que el amaba de vuelta. Su corazón se apretó y el peso de su traición le cayó encima, lo había perdido todo por una aventura , por noches de pasión que no eran ni la mitad de las que pasaba con Harry, su Harry al que le había roto el corazón, al que había engañado, al que en estos meses no había tocado, no había mimado, no había dado palabras de cariño, al que dejo que se rompiera y llorara su corazón mientras el iba y se revolcaba con otra. Y la realización lo golpeo, recuerdos vinieron al el, de las miradas que daba su amor cuando creía que no lo estaba viendo, esa mirada de desolación de tristeza que escondía tras su sonrisa, lo delgado que lucía , la falta de alegría que siempre acompañaba sus expresiones.

Con estos pensamientos vinieron mas lagrimas, porque había dañado irreparablemente a la única persona que lo amaba por quien era, no por su inteligencia o atractivo, solo por se Tom y el la había perdido.

Hay se quedo llorando, solo. Con una anillo y una carta en sus manos.


	2. Oh Merlin

Declaimer: Ey no soy dueña de Harry Potter toda la serie y sus personajes pertenecen a J.K. ROWLING

Resumen: Malas decisiones llevan a malos resultados y Tom se da cuenta de esto muy tarde.

Yo se el resumen es un asco pero se pone mejor! Lo juro por favor léanlo y dejen Review!  
Soy nueva en esto asi que por favor no sean tan duros , espero criticas constructivas.

Nota : Esta historia contiene M-Preg, si sigues leyendo es bajo tu responsabilidad.

 _ **11 AÑOS DESPUES…**_

POV TOM

Se despertó temprano en la mañana, era el inicio de un nuevo año en Hogwarts y el tenía que acabar el régimen de estudio de DCAO de sus alumnos desde primer a séptimo año, solo eran algunos ajustes que tuvo que hacer ya que con eso de que el Wizengamot había aprobado la legalización de la magia de sangre y este año se estaría dictando en Hogwarts, pensándolo bien el todavía no había visto al nuevo profesor. Se decía que era joven y uno de los mejores si no el mejor en su campo.  
Si quería ser sincero consigo mismo quería mucho conocerlo, no cualquiera lograba una maestría en la magia de sangre y aun tan joven como se decía que era. Incluso el, Thomas Riddle mejor estudiante de Hogwarts tuvo un duro camino que recorrer para tener su maestría en Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Salió de sus pensamientos y se dirigió al baño, se saco el pijama dejando ver un cuerpo ligeramente musculoso con suave piel pálida sin ninguna mancha o cicatriz, lo único que lo adornaba era el anillo que lo declaraba como Lord Slytherin en el dedo medio de la mano derecha, y colgando de su cuello una fina cadena de oro de donde colgaba un anillo, recuerdo de su más grande error.

Su día transcurrió normalmente, había actualizado su régimen de estudio, fue ha almorzar al gran salón, volvió a su oficina para revisar que todo estuviera en orden, tomó otra ducha y ahora aquí se encontraba sentado en la mesa principal esperando que Minerva trajera los primeros años para que empezara el banquete de bienvenida, justo en el momento en que la puertas del gran salón se abrieron, alguien se sentó a su lado, lanzo una mirada de soslayo y lo único que pudo identificar fue largo pelo del color de las alas de un cuervo, estaba a punto de voltear a mirar a la persona bien cuando Minerva comenzó a hablar. 

-Cuando llame su nombre, ponerse el sombrero y sentarse en el taburete para que los seleccione en su respectiva casa-dijo- ¡Abbot, Malcom!

En ese momento me desconecte de la clasificación, en serio no me importaba en que casa quedaban los mocosos , igual iba a verlos en la clase de defensa, solo esperaba que estos fueran medianamente competen…

-¡Potter , Perceo!- Ese nombre me saco de mis pensamientos, levante la vista para ver quien era el portador de ese apellido, y lo vi, un pequeño muchacho , con pelo negro cuervo hasta los hombros, pómulos altos y afilados, mandíbula bien cincelada , labios color rosa que se encontraba mordiendo por los nervios, nariz linda de botón y… oh Merlín sus ojos, eran igual a los de el, ese verde brillante Avada, cuando el niño se acerco al taburete pude ver sus ojos un poco mas de cerca, no, sus ojos no eran iguales, los del pequeño tenían una aro de color gris que le rodeaban el iris, yo quede impactado, un Potter en Hogwart, no ha habido un Potter en Hogwart desde Harry, para que hubiera otro, ese niño tendría que ser… No, nononononono me niego a creer que sea su hijo, pero eso explicaría el parecido

-SLYTHERIN- grito el sombrero- sacándome con éxito de mis reflexiones, me sentí inexplicablemente orgullo y una pequeña sonrisa llego a mis labios, Perceo se quito el sombrero y miro fugazmente hacia la mesa principal, lanzo una sonrisa de suficiencia y se unió a la mesa verde y plata, yo me quede observándolo, tratando de averiguar a quien iba dirigida esa sonrisa, el siguiente nombre se llamo pero yo no preste atención, ya que toda estaba dirigida al pequeño que en este momento sonreía en la mesa de las serpientes.

La clasifica terminó y Dumbledore se levanto. –BIENVENIDOS A UN NUEVO AÑO EN HOGWARTS! Me complace …- Y así siguió su discurso de todos lo años, hablando sobre que el bosque esta prohibido, el toque de queda, y la lista interminable de elementos que Flich prohíbe, ughh era el mismo discurso todo los años y yo ya me los sabia de memoria, volví y me sintonice cuando calcule que ya iba acabar de hablar.

\- Y ahora que se han cumplido las formalidades, permitanme presentarles al nuevo maestro de magia de sangre el señor Hadrian Potter Black – Yo literalmente me atragante con mi bebida, mientras observaba al hombre que estaba a mi lado levantarse y hacer un pequeña reverencia y brindar una pequeña sonrisa a los estudiantes que aplaudían efusivamente, y yo solo podía mirar estúpidamente, después de todos estos años de noches en vela hay estaba él, en toda su hermosa gloria, con su cabello negro cuervo amarrado en una coleta que llegaba a su cintura, sus características finas, sus labios color rosa que parecían estar eternamente en un puchero y con los cuales soñaba, sus hermoso ojos verde avada que miraban a los estudiantes con alegría, y ese hermoso cuerpo que una vez fue mio, se veía tal cual lo recordaba, igual de hermoso y radiante, estos once años solo habían aumentado mucho mas su belleza…

\- Si ,si Bienvenido profesor Potter y ahora no les quito mas tiempo, por favor disfruten de su cena- El director se sentó y la mesa se lleno de alimentos, pero a mi no me podía importar menos, Merlín el amor de mi vida, al que hace once años había perdido por una estúpida aventura estaba sentado a mi lado, luciendo mas hermoso que nunca y aparentemente con un hijo, por Salazar cuantas sorpresas y el año apenas había empezado.

Gracias por su paciencia, y lamento mucho no haber actualizado antes, la Universidad me esta matando, no me queda tiempo ni para respirar. Gracias por sus Review y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, que espero subir pronto.


End file.
